


The Gentleman

by SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: Drunk!Incubi [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Demons need to stay away from alcohol, Drunk!James, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/SeducedBlondie
Summary: After their run-in with Malix in the warehouse, everyone returns to the mansion for some rest. Only James finds himself in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey to chase away the events of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Main storyline of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> These are "spinoff" episodes for each boy.
> 
> Idea created by Jonah's bloopers of drunk!Damien and my constant listening to "Just Another Day" whist at work.
> 
> As Alejandro so eloquently put it, Bradley has the voice of a God.
> 
> I hope I've made Mom (aka Michaela) proud.
> 
> Also, yes, I borrowed scenes from the game but I wanted to give them from more of James POV than Mika's.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get James's ending.

James was known for having the occasional glass of wine. Today though, he groaned quietly as he rested his head against the cool marble of the kitchen counter, a half empty bottle of whiskey clutched tight in his grip. He thought back on the events of the past few days.

***

"Do you like flowers?" Mika asked, her soft voice carried to his ears on the gentle breeze. That voice stirred something in his gut, more than the need to feed from her even though her aura was practically glowing with her energy.

He swallowed the thought of feeding down to smile warmly at her, nodding before speaking.

"They have a wonderful aesthetic. Many people would think that flowers are simple and rather boring, but I've learned some secrets about them."

She tilted her head slightly, looking at him with an openly curious expression.

"Secrets about flowers? What, like a special way to water them or something?"

James chuckled, the sound light as it passed his lips. She genuinely made him smile.

"You could say that. There are right and wrong ways to water flowers."

"Can you show me?" She blinked innocently at him.

James felt his control slip a little as he gave a small smirk before walking over to stand behind her. She blushed as he brought his arms underneath hers, guiding the watering can. He could feel the heat she was radiating and had to swallow back a groan as he swayed slowly with her in his arms.

It took a second for him to rein in his control, making sure to speak softly so he would not scare Mika.

"Flowers need to be cared for gently, like a fragile life." James glanced sideways to meet her gaze briefly before returning his eyes to the flowers and the task at hand.

He could, however, feel her continue to stare at him as he explained the care. The feeling made his skin itch.

"Too much power and they'll break, but too little and they'll wither and fade away. It's like caring for a pet or a loved one." He felt her shiver gently in his arms at the last few words.

James swayed with her for a few more heartbeats before he gently pulled away from the girl and took a step back to put a respectable distance between them. It was hard to remain the perfect gentleman around her when everything about her drew him in.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shaking her head and he knew she was still blushing. He mentally chided himself for flustering the poor girl.

***

"God dammit.."

James groaned again and took another swig from the whiskey bottle, shivering as he remembered the scent of jasmine in her hair and the heat her body gave off.

He felt that ache again in his gut, but he recognized this one better. This was his pure, unadulterated hunger burning inside.

"Mika.." The name was nearly a whimper from his lips.

***

The following day, James and his brothers spent most of their time outside training. He struggled to focus on his lunges at Sam and correcting his younger brothers' form rather than the beautiful girl sleeping upstairs.

When they broke for lunch, the eldest incubi headed for the library instead of the kitchen. As much as he wanted to go check on Mika, he did not want to overstep his bounds and become a neusance to her.

He felt a twinge of guilt for exploring without her permission but that thought quickly faded as the title of a book caught his eye.

Love and Romance - A Study of Intimacy

Mika, ever thoughtful, had brought him lunch about 30 minutes later and James had been grateful for the food she had made. They chatted easily before she had noticed the book he had set down. The incubi let out a small, nervous cough before he stopped eating and placed his food on the table.

"Demons and humans are very different when it comes to affairs of the heart. I merely wanted to try learning a little more while I had the chance. I found that while I was looking around the room and had only just begun reading." He tried to explain, curiosity peaking her interest again.

"Love is different to demons? How so?"

James smiled and swallowed back his uneasiness before crossing his legs, getting comfy for their talk.

"Love isn't just a human emotion, miss. Demons like us feel them too. In fact, incubi and succubi feel emotions the most because of our link to sexual energy. However, we don't really experience 'love'; we know of lust and passion."

"But passion drives love." She argued gently, not angry but trying to understand.

"For humans, yes. For demons, it fuels our need to breed and increase the strength of our lineage as well as quells the hunger we have for sexual energy. It's very hard for us to develop feelings from passion, despite how 'easy' it may logically seem."

"You hunger for energy?"

Her question caught him off guard. At the word hunger, his arm twitched unconsciously, wanting to reach out to her but he immediately stopped himself. He continued to speak regardless.

"Sexual energy is our natural food source and is one of two ways to keep us alive. In the Abyssal Plains, there are many demons to feed off of who are always willing to give their energy up, so sexual hunger is never an issue. In the human world, however, we've come to realize that getting energy is a little more difficult." He explained further, trying to keep his composure.

"Can't you just touch a human for their energy like you all did with me?" She asked, her eyes boring into his with that innocence again.

"That only gives us so much. A touch is merely a taste while intimate sex is a banquet for us." James paused to let Mika process this. When he spoke again, his voice was almost silent. "This is why we have a mind-altering ability to 'convince' humans to give into their desires. It's not one hundred percent effective, but it gives us a better possibility to get what we need."

"What if you don't feed on sexual energy? What's the other way to stay alive?" He felt a small rush of relief wash through him at her leading the conversation away from his desire.

"Food, typically. However, we're weak without actual sexual energy. Without it, we become less than human. We have no power nor moral consciousness. We basically start to become... unfriendly." He wanted to smack himself for letting his mouth speak so freely.

"Are you hungry now?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper in the quiet library.

James tensed and didn't reply. He simply stared at her, as he struggled with his instincts. He clutched at the armrest tightly, digging his fingers into the leather as so not to pounce on her.

He was not prepared when Mika gently leaned close to him from her seat and reached to brush her fingers over his hand. It left a trail of fire on his skin.

"If you really need energy, I'll help a little. No sex, but... enough to stop the hunger, okay?"

War raged in James' head, his instincts screaming to take advantage of the situation while his heart begged him to get up and leave before he hurt or frightened her. He was very nervous and uncertain about what to do, now that the approval was there.

His arm continued to softly and barely twitch at the feel of her skin against his, making the choice that much harder. His fingers tightened their grip on the armrest as he fought for control.

Suddenly, her hand was covering his own completely and she was leaning in to be nose to nose with James in seriousness.

"Alter my mind if you're concerned about me. I really do want to help you out."

James couldn't take it anymore. Her words were too much and he snapped, his hunger so overwhelming that he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He released the armrest and eased his fingers around her wrist, gently tugging her out of her chair and onto his lap. Her thighs straddled his waist and he stared deep into her eyes, unsure of what she saw in them as her cheeks tinted pink but wanting to assure her and maybe even himself.

"I won't go overboard..."

Before she had a chance to respond, his lips were pressed hard against hers, his hand pulling her head to his by the back of her neck.

He felt her hands move to his shoulders and chest, felt her relaxing into his lap and he relished in the fact that this time was his turn. He didn't want Sam or Erik to touch her ever again. He didn't want Matthew or Damien to have the chance.

Did he love his brothers? Yes. Did he want the best for them? Of course.

Was Mika his..? He desperately wanted her to be.

One of her hands slid up his neck into his thick hair and brought him out of his thoughts, lowered his kisses to her neck and softly groaning against her flushed skin. She let out a small whimper of pleasure in reply before reaching up and covering her mouth.

He wanted to rip her hand away, to suck bruises into her skin and make her moan his name to the heavens. But he didn't. He understood why Mika covered her mouth as she did and he didn't want his brothers to hear them either.

That didn't stop him though from lowering his free hand to the small of her back, pulling her body closer.

He was taking his time with pulling her energy from her, not wanting to rush and possibly harm her. Still, she cuddle closer to his chest and he lowered his hand to her waist, squeezing it tightly as his tongue explored her neck.

His hand that was on the back of her neck slowly came around and held onto a tail of her bow. He felt her suck in a breath, but James didn't move.

Unwillingly, he lifted his lips from her neck and gently leaned his forehead to hers, nuzzling slowly and giving her soft Eskimo kisses with his nose. He was breathing fast but it was quiet and his cheeks were too flushed pink.

"I won't go any further if you don't want me to..." He assured her, barely speaking above a whisper.

He released his hold on her, letting his mind-altering spell melt away. He waited in anticipation for her to decide, feeling like they had frozen in time.

Finally, Mika gently leaned in and kissed him, giving him silent approval to keep going.

He pulled on the tail end of her bow, releasing it and letting it follow his hand off from around her slender neck. He moved the ribbon to the empty seat beside him before slowly unbuttoning the top half of her blouse, going no lower than above her stomach.

She started to move on his lap as she shoved the sleeves of her shirt down her arms, escaping from it and letting the shirt hang around her belly. She looked absolutely divine.

While he began to ravish her neck and shoulder in hot kisses, trying desperately to fight back the urge to mark her delicate skin with lips and teeth, she leaned her head back and let another pleasured sigh escape her lips. God, he had never wanted her more.

He had stopped feeding from her, his hunger satisfied for now, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing to touch and kiss her. He wanted Mika to keep making those sweet noises for him.

Time lost meaning, it could have been minutes or hours since they started but James was reluctant to stop. He wanted to make her happy and let her keep feeling the pleasure he could bring her, letting his mouth slowly trail kisses down her chest to linger just above her bra.

He adored her. Peppering kisses over flushed skin and feeling Mika's grip on his shoulders tighten before she fell limp in his grasp.

James gasped in shock and worry, finally coming to his senses as he curled the unconscious girl against his chest. He stood up with her in his arms and turned,  laying her on her back on the sofa. He quickly and gently eased her arms back into her shirt, buttoning it up for her before scooping her into his arms bridal style.

He carefully carried her up the stairs to her room, laying her delicately on her bed.

***

"I'm... a monster..." James turned his head to let the cool marble counter press instead to his cheek. He closed his eyes and let the emotions wash over him; desire, passion, guilt, shame.

Shame... That was one he hadn't felt since he left the Abyssal Plains..

***

He had spent the rest of the night after that berating himself for acting upon impulse as he did. He knew the rose he had left was a poor excuse for an apology and he was nervous to see her when she awoke in the morning.

Yet, as he watched her reach for the door to leave for school, he could not stay silent. He covered her hand with his own to stop her, watching her turn to face him with a look of surprise. He knew his face gave off a look of concern, his eyes glinting with worry.

"M-My name..." He tried to start, but faltered a little.

"Your name..?" James took a deep breath as she spoke, steeling himself.

"My true name isn't James, miss... I want you to know my real name if something were to happen."

He gently pulled Mika closer to him and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"My name is Raestrao."

James pulled away and tried to force a smile to his lips so not to worry her. He could see the confusion in her eyes.

"If you are in any danger, call my name. I promise that I'll come and help you."

She didn't move for a heartbeat or two, staring up at him like a deer caught in a pair of headlights on a car. When she finally nodded in response, James smiled in relief and kissed the back of her hand before heading into the dining room.

He heard the door click shut behind Mika and he let out a long sigh, rubbing his face with his hands as he dropped into a chair at the table.

James heard a low chuckle from the doorway to the kitchen and he looked up, eyes meeting the amused gaze of Erik.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't." James warned his flirtatious brother, the pink haired boy lifting his hands in defense.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Erik chuckled again as he walked over to his older brother.

"Yes he does." Damien's soft voice breezed into the room, the youngest brother slowly trailing into the room and earning a glare from Erik.

James glanced over at his younger brother, wondering if the mind-reading incubi had heard Mika's thoughts before she left.

Damien gave James a slight nod, acknowledging that he had and would relay that information once Erik had left the room.

Another wave of relief washed through James as Erik silently watched the exchange.

"I'll be in the music room if anyone needs me." He murmured quietly and took his leave, brushing past Damien and giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder and keeping his thoughts light so his brother knew he was not upset with him.

After Erik's footsteps had faded, James nodded for Damien to join him. The orange haired incubi walked over and sat in the chair across from James, a small smile on his lips.

"She doesn't hate you." He assured his eldest brother and watched as James sighed almost happily. "Her thoughts have been of you this morning, yes, but there was no anger or malice as she thought of you. In fact, she seemed to be.. pleased with herself."

The eldest incubi nearly shivered in his chair as his mind flashed briefly to their tryst in the library. He quickly reigned in his thoughts though as jealousy shone in Damien's eyes for only a second or two.

"I'm happy for you, James." The younger's voice was as soft as ever, trying not to let his brother know of the heartache he felt.

"Thank you, Damien. You will find someone as well. I know it." James assured the orange haired incubi, giving him a gentle smile.

Damien nodded and stood up again, shuffling out of the room to do.. James didn't know what.

***

James didn't hear the soft footsteps on the staircase as he wallowed in his self-loathing. He didn't hear the old wooden floor creak in the dining room as he took another swig of whiskey. He didn't notice the green eyes peeking around the corner of the doorway in at him as he lowered the bottle to the counter again.

***

She didn't come home from school that day.

James paced in the lobby of the mansion, his brothers gathered around with worry in their eyes as well.

She had not come home on time and every time one of them tried to call her cell phone, it dumped straight into her voicemail.

"Something is wrong." James muttered, continuing to pace. He could feel it in his gut.

"Perhaps the princess decided to spend time with her friends after school." Erik tried to help calm his older brother down.

"Maybe her phone died. She is pretty scatterbrained." Sam scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Why did James have to be such a worrier?

"Yeah! I'm sure her phone probably just ran out of battery!" Matthew chimed in with a bright smile, hoping no one saw the fear in his eyes as his mind drifted to the possibility of...

"Or Malix made good on his threat.." Damien murmured what was on everyone's minds.

All heads snapped to look at the youngest brother, James eyes wild with panic.

"RAESTRAO!!!" The shriek pierced through the air, sending James's blood to run ice cold in his veins.

Within seconds, James felt himself conjuring his magic to take him to the warehouse Malix and the other devils were waiting at, not even waiting for his brothers to follow him. He knew subconsciously that they would.

All of a sudden, a bright purple light engulfed the warehouse room, causing the devils around to cover themselves.

"What the?!" Yelled Malix but his position did not waver.

"NGNN!" One of the female devils groaned in pain as the light burned into her eyes.

Gusts of wind rushed past Mika, almost toppling the poor girl over. She covered her face with her arms and braced her stance.

James had to hold back a snarl of anger as he saw the gun Malix had pointed at her, reigning in his emotions as he withdrew a golden gun from his pocket and aimed it behind Malix's head.

"James..." Mika whispered, her eyes full of fear at the situation she found herself in.

"It's alright now. I'm here" James murmured back, his voice oddly calm as he tried to reassure her.

Malix stared wide-eyed at the demon behind him, unsure of what to do. He had no time to react in case James pulled the trigger. He was stuck, feeling the presence of the golden gun that was ready to lodge a bullet into his skull.

"Well, it seems like I finally have your cooperation, Malix. It took long enough." James sighed as if the whole situation was a nusance to him.

Malix laughed almost giddily and sneered, "You piece of demon shit! I could shoot you right now."

"And what's stopping me from shooting you first? If you so much as flinch, I will pull this trigger and end you once and for all." James threatened, calling Malix's bluff.

The remaining devils stared at the scene in shock. They all looked dumbfounded. _'What idiotic creatures.'_ James thought, until Eris walked up beside Mika and crossed her arms as she watched, an amused smirk on her face.

James knew his brothers would step in if she made a move to harm the human. His attention turned back to Malix as he growled, obviously annoyed at the predicament he was in.

"What IS stopping you, pretty boy?"

"Just me wanting to do this." James replied, almost sounding bored. With no hesitation, he quickly moved his gun and shot both of Malix's hands, causing the devil to drop the gun he was pointing at Mika and kneel over in pain. He clutched his wounded hands to his chest.

"You son of a bi-" Malix started to snarl at James but before he could finish his sentence, the eldest incubi aimed the gun once again at the devil's head, causing him to immediately shut up.

"I didn't say you could speak. Do you want me to shoot you in the throat?" James threatened again. Mika stared at James in shock as Malix snarled viciously. "Now, I am going to give you three seconds to get on your knees to beg for forgiveness or the next bullet goes through your pathetic Hell-borne skull."

Malix hesitated, but eventually ended up on his knees. However, as he settled onto the ground, he wrapped his arms around James's leg and dug his teeth into it.

"Gahhh!" James cried out in pain but cocked the gun and aimed for Malix's spine, firing a shot into his back. The devil cried out and released his leg in shock, trembling at the new-found pain.

Malix remained still while James spoke again, staring ahead of himself in pure shock and pain. Annoyance flashed briefly across James's face as he lifted his leg out of Malix's embrace and kick the devil to his side.

"Disobedient until the very end, huh?" James sounded pissed as Malix groaned weakly.

The air started to change as James began to conjure magic, glaring menacingly towards Malix. However, he quickly glanced at Mika with a look of concern and sorrow.

"Please.. Forgive me for this.." he murmured. Mika stared back with a confused expression, but James was already looking back down at Malix once again. The incubi's eyes began to glow a bright gold as he lifted the devil by his collar and pulled him up off the ground.

"It's high time you discovered the true power of demons.." James's voice had a demonic edge to it as he spoke to Malix.

Damien quickly stepped forward to cover Mika's eyes with a soft voice in her ear. "It's me. Don't look."

James let his glamor spell drop as he settled into his true form, yellow and gold tendril-like markings adorning his skin before trailing down into coal black legs. His horns started black as his hair and slowly spiraled up into a dull gold at the tip.

Malix struggling to escape the grasp and the rich, bright sound of magic being cast filled the room.

"Let me go!" Malix snarled, writhing.

"As you wish." James's voice was devoid of any emotion as he opened the circle of hell from where the devil had came.

The sounds of demonic screams and cries bellowed all of a sudden and Mika tensed up in Damien's hands.

Malix began to scream in agony as he struggled at the edges of the pentagram, straining against the magic pull as James watched with an emotionless expression. Malix was finally sucked back into hell and his voice began to trail out into an echoey whisper as the magic sounds in the air consumed his cries.

After several more heartbeats, the cries and wisps of magic stopped, leaving the air as still as it could be.

The brothers stared at each other and Damien didn't remove his hands from Mika's eyes.

"Jeez, James. I haven't seen you use that trick since that intruder in Demon Castle, but you're losing your touch. You even lost your glamor spell." Sam commented plainly, his arms still crossed against his chest.

"It couldn't have been helped." James's demonic voice held a note of regret.

"It's a spell that makes us look human." Damien commented softly and the brothers turned to look at him. He gave a small shrug and nodded down at Mika. "Like demons." He replied to her thoughts.

As if Matthew knew what Damien was talking about, he spoke up and pulled out a small vial of liquid, pulling the cork from the bottle.

"Well, not for much longer. Here." He held out the bottle to his eldest brother and James nodded his thanks, taking it and drinking the liquid.

"Thank you, Matthew." He could feel the magic working him back into human form, looking down at his changing hands in shame. There was that feeling again. Shame.

***

"J-James..?" That soft, sweet voice broke through his thoughts, almost sobering him up completely.

He felt her aura luring him in, calling to his hunger. He let out a choked sob in his drunk state. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"James..." Her voice sounded heartbroken for him. He heard the floor creak as she moved into the room and over to his side, a small, warm hand pressed to his shoulder and started rubbing gently.

They stayed like that for a while; tears leaking from James eyes as Mika rubbed his back. He was grateful for her presence, it helped to soothe him.

After his tears had slowed to a stop, he finally lifted his head to look back at her.

"F-Forgive me, m-miss.. I-I did not mean t-to-"

His words were cut off by soft lips pressing against his, her hand cupping his cheek and wiping the wet tracks away with her thumb.

"It's okay." Mika whispered against his lips. "I understand why you did what you did. I was a little afraid before but I know you would never hurt me." She pulled back a little to gaze up into his eyes.

"I trust you." Those words she spoke drove away every biting and nagging thought he had ever had.

She trusted him and he would do everything in his power to never lose that.


End file.
